


To remember you by

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Biting, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Peter likes biting. Juno doesn't mind.





	To remember you by

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 4th kinktober prompt: Biting

Peter liked biting.

That was fine by Juno. He’d never been used to soft and tender love, and while he did enjoy it, he also liked being able to retrace his lover’s marks all over his body.

Juno was used to violence: real, bad, potentially scarring and traumatizing violence. It was nice to see amongst the bruises, the cuts, traces made out of love rather than his day-to-day, free for all beating. He had even started looking at himself in the mirror again, just to see the marks of Peter’s possessiveness.

Each bruise felt like a brand, as if Peter was laying a claim on him, effectively saying “this is mine”.  
In Juno’s mind, it also said “I’m coming back, I’m getting you back”. They were comforting.

When Peter was away he would trace them lightly, feeling the feverish, raised skin, and reminiscing about the feverish, hot mouth that had laid them there. He would press them and close his eyes, imagining dark eyes on him, nimble hands parcouring his body and a voracious mouth claiming him, bit by bit. The marks made it easier to bare ending up alone in his sweat-soaked bed.

When they faded, when Peter was away long enough that he let them fade, Juno felt somewhat bereft, alone and abandonned. It was stupid, he knew, but the nights seemed longer, the mornings harder when there weren’t any marks on him. Not on his throat, not on his torso, not on the juncture of his thighs. He missed them and he missed Peter.

“Do they hurt?”

Juno turned from the mirror, his hand dropping from a fresh, mouth-shaped bruise on his collarbone.

“No, they don't.”

Juno pulled Peter against him, turning his concerned frown into a surprised expression.

“They really don’t.” He said against his lover’s lip, surrendering himself to Peter’s hot mouth and sharp teeth.


End file.
